


Mutant Nanny

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Mystique doesn't like the mission assigned to her.
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest





	Mutant Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men Evolution. This was written for a contest for one of the Marvel profiles over on Wattpad. The theme was "mission" and the story needed to between one-hundred to three-hundred words.

An expert at infiltration and disguise should not be stuck babysitting a bunch of teenagers. Mystique's fingers tapped the desk of the high school as she looked over the files on the young mutants Magneto wanted her to groom towards his cause.

"I have a child whose worse crime is not caring about using proper hygiene, a large blob that costs more to feed then he's worth with no criminal record, and a hyper active spoiled brat whose criminal record includes what amounts to the kind of thing a fraternity would do." Her fingers continued to tap the desk. "The juvenile record of the last one – at least he has a brief stint in a juvenile facility. I guess I could work with only having one with potential."

A rumbling sound was heard from outside the room followed by the sound of car alarms going off. One of the car alarms belong to her car. "Or perhaps not. Why am I stuck with the mission of babysitting a bunch of teens with the mind of a six year old."


End file.
